


Trading in Eternity

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 4: Crossover / Cross Over. Set during ‘Voyage of the Damned’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trading in Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 4: Crossover / Cross Over. Set during ‘Voyage of the Damned’.

Astrid remembered falling and falling, then someone telling her she was flying instead. Then there were stars, dazzling and oh-so-close she could almost reach out to them.

But she never could touch them. She could never touch anything again.

She’d quickly ascertained that she was dead, but she had trouble believing this was heaven. She loved the stars, really she did, but where was her mother? She’d always told herself that one day she would see that wonderful woman again.

Having the stars forever in exchange for never seeing those she loved; Astrid wasn’t certain whether she liked the trade-off.


End file.
